Operation: Matchmaker
by Sonic Angel
Summary: This, is the ultimate CCS Matchmaker story! It has Eli and Madison Romance, so if you not like the couple, get out now! As for the rest of you, you can read it to your heart's content.
1. Operation: Matchmaker

Operation Matchmaker, .html

**Operation: Matchmaker**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for Merlin Li. So. There! 

All through the night, Madison kept crying, crying because she missed Eli. Merlin was trying to keep calm, he said to himself, "Keep cool, Merlin, keep cool." Finally, Madison's crying broke Merlin's calm point. He yelled, "That's it! I'm going to the Shrine!" Merlin dressed up, he put on his new Yin Yang decorated roller blades and he headed to the shrine. Just then, a voice called out, "So, Merlin, what brings you to my shrine?" Merlin turned around and it was Ms. Mackenzie. Merlin pointed to Madison's house and pouted, "That." Ms. Mackenzie wondered, "Oh, my. Why is Madison crying like that?" Merlin sneered, "Oh, could it be that Eli has left Tokyo?" Ms. Mackenzie was puzzled, "Why would she cry?" Merlin sighed, "Because Eli's the only person that she ever loved," Li came and sighed, "What are we to do?" Melin sighed, "Madison misses Eli? We have got to do something, Merlin!" Merlin smiled evily, "_I've_got a plan." Li sighed, "Oh boy. Another one of your romantic-get-together operations, Merlin?" Merlin looked at Ms. Mackenzie and smiled evily once more, "And this time, we'll kill _six_birds...with one stone." 

Once again, morning came to Tokyo. Madison was still crying. Merlin, Li, and Melin dressed up and Li said, "Where are we going, Merlin?" Merlin smiled, "To Julian's house." Li smiled, "Ah, you're going to drag Yue along, huh?" They went to Julian's house and Julian's house. Merlin knocked on the door. Julian said sadly, "Hey, Merlin. What brings you here?" Merlin sighed, "I know you have been missing Nakaru." Julian said, "Yeah, I miss Nakaru." Merlin smiled evily, "Well, today's your lucky day, Julian, you and my circle of friends are going to jolly ol' England!" Julian smiled, "I've already packed my bags, Merlin." Merlin yelled, "Next stop, the Shrine!" Merlin rollerbladed to the shrine, Ms.Mackenzie smiled, "Going to England, huh?" Merlin nodded, Ms. Mackenzie smiled, "Merlin, from now on, just call me Laya." Merlin smiled, "Of course, next stop, the Avalon house!" Merlin thought, "Time for me to patch up a broken relationship." As they headed toward Sakura's house, Merlin said, "People, I've got a confession to make. You've seen me contemplating for a long time. That made you think something is bothering me. Yeah, something is bothering me. Why do people, when they have have crushes on each other, don't have the courage to tell them? Some people have long, lasting relationships, others...live their lives in loneliness. Why don't people have the courage to tell them that they love that person?!" Layla smiled at Merlin, "Thanks, Merlin. I guess people are afraid, that's how, and, now, I've got enough courage to tell Tory something." Merlin and Co. went up to the door, Ms.Mackenzie ringed the doorbell, and Tory opened up the door, Tory smiled, "Well, come in." Merlin asked Tory, "Why?" Tory smiled, "One look in her eyes, I saw forgiveness. I forgave her, and now we love each other." Merlin smiled, "Tory, Layla, Melin, and Li, come with me." Merlin told them of the plan. Along with Julian, the group went to Sakura's room, and Sakura was asleep, and so was Kero. Merlin smiled, "I know what will wake 'em up," Merlin grabbed into his bag and got some cheesecake and Kero woke up, he smelled the air, Kero yelled, "Cheesecake, all right!" Sakura woke up and she heard that noise, Sakura wondered, "What's wrong with Madison?" Sakura turned around to see all the gang at her house, Merlin frowned, "Madison's crying because she misses our good ol' chap Eli." Sakura scarcastically smiled, "I suppose you have a 'flawless' plan for this?" Merlin whispered, "Yeah, Sakura. I do." Julian wondered, "What's this 'flawless' plan of yours?" Merlin smiled, "Originally it was to kill six birds with one stone. But, since the first two birds are now back together forever, I've altered it now to kill four birds with one stone." Julian smiled, "Now I know all the details of your plan, Merlin. Thanks." Merlin blushed, "Why, you're welcome, Julian." Julian smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's kill four birds with one stone!" Merlin yelled, "To Madison's house!" They all ran to Madison's house, Merlin smiled, "I wouldn't open that if I were you." Sakura scarcastically smiled, "What? Because it's flodded?" Merlin nodded. Sakura smiled, "Remember, Merlin, I'm the Clow Mistress!" Merlin casted a spell to make the bodyguards fall asleep, "Execellent!" Julian said. Merlin smiled, "I'll bet you 500 yen that Sakura will use the Earthy card!" Julian smiled, "You're on!" Sakura used the Earthy Card and it did suck up all the water. "Julian, please hand over the 500 yen." Julian grimly smiled, "There's more water where that came from." Merlin sighed, "I'm going to go through with this plan if it is the last thing I do!" Merlin transformed his skates into shoes and Sakura and Co. went upstairs to Madison's room, Merlin sighed, "I have such a bad feeling about this," Kero smiled, "Your plan, Merlin?" "No. If Julian is right, we might as well bring out the heavy artilery." Sakura carefully opened the door and Merlin said, "Allow me, Clow Crew!" Merlin focused and brought out a piece of paper and he held it up at the flat of his shuriken, Merlin chanted, "I call upon the powers of the stars. Source of Light with Ancient spin, send forth the magic power within! Force, know my plight, release the light!" The paper transformed into a vaccum and sucked all the water. Sakura wondered, "Where did the water go?" Merlin only smiled, "To where it must be needed," Sakura sighed, "Sometimes, Merlin, I wish you didn't speak in riddles." Merlin went up to Madison, Merlin smiled at Madison, "Madison, I know how much you miss Eli. All of us do. Now, wipe those tears off your face. I have something of extreme importance to tell you." Madison smiled through those tears, "Wh....what is it, Merlin?" Merlin yelled, "Pack your bags, we're heading to England!" Madison stammered, "We...we're going on a vacation?" Merlin smiled, "That's right! Not to mention we're going to see Eli!" Madison smiled, "Oh, Merlin, thank you!! Oh, by the way, did my crying keep you up all night?" Merlin muttered, "That crying broke my calm point." Madison smiled, "I'm sorry." Merlin smiled, "Well, I forgive you." Sakura wondered, "How long does this sleeping spell last?" Merlin smiled, "As long as we're in these premisis, it'll last." Madison, "Speaking of going to England, take a look!" Merlin read, " 'We are pleased to announce Clow Airlines, made for my little angel and her friends.'. Clow Airlines?! Madison, Madison, Madison! When you're the bomb, you're the bomb!" Madison smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for. To England!" 

The Clow Crew made it to the airport and went on the Clow Airlines party plane, Merlin wondered, "Does this plane have a human pilot?" Madison smiled, "No. It's computer piloted, no security cameras it was just made so that all of us can party!" Merlin said, "Well, I'd judge that the coast is clear! Keroberos, Yue, you can come out of hiding! It's showtime!" Kero and Julian transformed, Madison smiled, "Well, Merlin, I guess it's your turn!" Merlin nodded, Merlin chanted, "Source of light, with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within! Force, know my plight, release the light! Starlight!" Merlin Li transformed to his true form, Merlin, the Guardian of the Stars and Friendship. Merlin smiled at Yue, "I guess you miss Ruby Moon more than anything in the world, my friend." Yue only nodded. The plane blasted off towards England. Keroberos smiled, "Merlin. Do you think it's a good idea to do this?" Merlin smiled, "Of course. Madison misses Eli, Yue misses Ruby Moon. They both miss these individuals more than anything in the world, and I will not stand to see my friends's hearts get broken!" Yue smiled, "Thank you, Merlin. You truly are the Guardian of the Stars and Friendship. Helping your friends is your most extreme virtue. Never forget that." Merlin smiled, "I'll never forget, Yue." 

**Narrator:** Does Eli, Spinel, and Ruby Moon know of Merlin's plan? Can Merlin pull off his plan without it being backfired? Tune in to the Next Operation Matchmaker! 


	2. Mission Accomplished!

OM Ch2, .html

**Operation Matchmaker: Mission Accomplished!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS except for Merlin, and Merlin Li. So. There! 

As the Clow Crew neared England, Madison was full of energy, "Oh, I just can't wait to see Eli again!" Between eatings, Julian smiled, "I'll get to see Nakaru again!!" Merlin muttered, "Computer. Are we in England's airspace?" The computer said, "Yes." Merlin said, "Computer, activate the videophone." Madison smiled, "What are you going to do, Merlin?" Merlin smiled, "Why, call Eli!" The videophone connected to Eli's house and the phone started ringing on the other side. 

Spinel, Ruby, and Eli heard the phone. Spinel smiled, "I will go get the phone, master." Eli smiled, "Do as you wish, Spinel." "Hello, you have reached Eli's residence. May I wish to know who I am speaking to?" The voice on the other end, sneered, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Spinel. It's me, Merlin." Spinel gasped, "Merlin? How are you able to reach us?" Merlin sneered, "Well, if you must know, we are heading towards the London International Airport on a Clow Airlines party jet." Spinel gasped, "_We_? That must mean, you've brought the entire Clow Crew!" Merlin smirked, "That's right, Suppi!" Spinel yelled, "Merlin, do you realize how much I hate that nickname?!" Ruby knocked off Spinel off the phone. Ruby smiled, "So, Merlin, how's the gang doing?" Merlin smiled, "Well, to tell you the truth, we're on a one month vacation here, and we would be very much delighted if all three of you can come back with us to Japan, after the vacation's over!" Eli smiled, "I will go speak with them now, Ruby." Ruby bowed down. "Your wish is my command, master." Eli smiled, "Merlin, what brings about this one month vacation?" Merlin sighed, "Well, Eli, it's a long story. It started at 4 AM Japan time. Madison was crying repeatedly because she missed you. After failing to keep myself calm, I dressed up in my roller gear and headed to Ms. Mackenzie's Shrine. To make the long story short, Julian missed you, Nakaru , I helped patched up the relationship between Tory and Ms. Mackenzie, calmed Madison down, and we packed our bags and headed for England!" Eli smiled, "Well, we'll meet you at the airport...at what gate?" Merlin grinned, "Gate C52." Eli smiled, "How _so_ predictable." 

At Gate C52, after the plane landed, the Clow Crew went out of the Gate. There, was Eli, Spinel, and Nakaru. Madison and Julian ran to both of them, Merlin shed a tear, Sakura smiled, "Merlin, I know it's romantic." Merlin yelled, "Ha ha! It worked!" Spinel, Ruby, and Eli were confused. "What worked, Merlin?" But Madison yelled, "Aha! I knew you were up to something, Merlin!" Merlin sighed, "Well, Madison, you caught me red handed. I was up to something." Madison smiled, "Well, what is it?" Merlin smiled evily, "It's my ultimate, romantic-get-together operation designed to kill six birds with one stone!" Madison grinned, "What's it called this time, Merlin?" Merlin laughed, "Operation Matchmaker! So you see, Eli, you're not the only person capable of masterminding a master plan!" Madison smirked, "So this _was_your master plan. Your last plan, Operation Valentine, backfired." Merlin smiled evily, "I _allowed_ it to backfire. Sakura and Li also _deliberately_ let Operation Romance backfire." "Touche." Madison said. Eli smiled, "I'm impressed. I see that I was not the only person thinking up of devious plans." Eli used his magic to teleport himself, Spinel, Nakaru and the Clow Crew to his house. 

"Welcome to my humble abode, Clow Crew." Eli said. Tory smiled, "Well, we should celebrate." Merlin yelled, "It's party time!" 

** Narrator: **How will Eli and the Clow Crew celebrate? Tune in to...**'The Clow Party!'**


	3. The Clow Party

Clow Party, .html 

**Operation Matchmaker: The Clow Party**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS except Merlin and Merlin Li. So There! 

Tori smiled, "Well then, Clow Crew, I guess let's get this party started!" Julian wondered, "But how, Tori?" Merlin, who was holding a tape, smiled evily, "I know how, ladies and gentlemen." He put the tape in and he pressed the play button. Merlin smirked, "Do you know what time is it, you guys?" Sakura stammered, "Uh... 7:00 PM London Time?" Merlin casted a spell that made everybody's clothes changed. The boys were wearing suits and hats that looked like late 30's or 40's, while the girls were wearing skirts and blouses from that time. Merlin smiled evily, "It's swing time." Li sighed, "Whenever you wear something, Merlin, it either has pandas, yin and yang, or stars on it or, it's all three." Everybody but Merlin and Li wondered, "Pandas? What does Merlin have to do with pandas?" Merlin sighed, "Well, if you really want to know, I'll tell ya. You see, both me and Merlin love nature and 'we' do not stand for destruction of natural habitat and endangered animals. So I made panda slippers with stars and with the yin and yang symbol on it." Everybody but Li stared at Merlin. He smiled, "What? It's a fashion statement." Tori smiled, "So why don't we keep partying." Merlin smiled, "That the most slammin' idea I've ever heard of, Tori." The Clow Crew kept partying, Sakura wondered, "Since you gave us swing lessons, who gave you swing lessons?" Merlin pointed at Eli and smiled, "He did, Sakura." Sakura sighed, "Oh." Layla smiled, "Merlin? A environmentalist? Who whould've thunk it!" Merlin headed for the tape player and he pressed the STOP button. Merlin headed for the CD Player, Eli smiled, "If you're going to S Club 7, don't play 'You're My #1'. I had a good time, but, that suit was SO embarrasing!" Merlin smiled evily, "I wasn't going to play that song, and besides, Madison thought that you were cute in that outfit." Sakura smiled, "Oh... You're going to play 'S Club Party'," Merlin yelled, "So, let's party!" 

As the Clow Crew kept on partying, Merlin noticed a painting on the wall. Merlin smiled, "Nice painting. Who sent it?" Eli shrugged, "I don't know. But what I do know is that Madison has one in her room, so does Nakaru, Ms. Mackenzie, and Melin." Merlin looked at Julian and Tori. Merlin smiled, "I guess it's another job well done, boys." Eli, Layla, Madison, Nakaru and Melin yelled, "Aha! So it was you three that sent this painting to all of us! Thanks, you guys!" Merlin grinned, "Me, Tori and Julian were the masterminds, so if you guys want to get us back, do as you wish to your heart's content." Layla and Nakaru smiled, "Well, Merlin since you put it that way..." Both Layla and Nakaru both had dreamy looks in their eyes. Tori and Julian wondered, "Why are they looking at us that way?" Merlin jumped in the air and smiled, "They wanted to do something, so they're doing the something silently," Tori and Julian wondered, "What?" Merlin smiled, "One phrase. 'Tie the knot'." Tori fainted. Julian gaped with his mouth open. Eli smiled, "Well, I guess from the looks of their faces, they're shocked. How did you get these paintings, Merlin?" Merlin grinned, "From a gallerey!" Layla smiled, "Merlin going to the gallerey to buy these paintings because he's an art lover? Now it makes sense." Tori woke up, Julian stopped gaping. Tori grinned, "Well, Layla, if you're serious about tying the knot, I'd be happy to have you as my wife. " Julian smiled, "Well, if Nakaru's going to tie the knot with me, I'll be happy to have Merlin as my best man." Merlin had a gazed look in his eye. He gaped. Then, Merlin fainted. Li groaned, "Oh. No. Not. Again." Eli asked, "This happened before, Li?" Li groaned, "Yeah. When I asked Sakura to have her hand in, well, holy matrimony, Merlin did this. The only way to wake him up is... to dump a bucket of cold water on his head." Nakaru grinned, "Ah, the good ol' cold water wake-up routine. I always do that to Spinner. That always gets him mad." Li grinned, "The effect on Merlin will be much different than on Suppi." Spinner yelled, "Li, DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH I HATE THAT NICKNAME?!!!!!!" Eli wondered, "How different?" Li smiled, "He will just wake up." Sakura grabbed a bucket of cold water, and Merlin woke up. Tori sighed, "Let's just amp up the party already." Merlin smiled evily, "Oh amp it up, huh, Tori? Be careful what you wish for, it might just come true." Julian grinned scarcastically, "Right, and I'm the king of England." Merlin chanted, "Source of power, know my plight, unleash the power of my light!" Merlin's outfit changed once more, turning it into a black and white clad hip hop gear, with stars, the yin yang symbol, and a panda. Li groaned, "Why is it that you always have the panda?" Merlin shot back, "And, why is it that on all your stuff, why do you have a cherry blossom?!" Li blushed, "Uh... what cherry blossoms?" Everybody laughed, Li yelled, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" 

Eli grinned, "Man, what a slammin' party! Now I know who to call to make my parties more fun." Merlin sighed, "Eli, everybody's exahusted. Let's go to sleep." Eli smiled, "Boys sleep to the right, girls sleep on the left, and the Guardians, sleep below the girls." Merlin hid a smile. Eli grinned, "Oh yeah, I made the ceilings magic proof and soundproof, so you can't hear what the girls are gossiping about." Merlin sarcasticly sighed, "Well, that spoils all my fun." Eli smiled, "Oh, don't worry about hearing Kero and Spinner arguing. The humanshape Guardians get to sleep in a different room." Merlin smiled, "Cool. Thanks, Eli. If you haven't seperated our rooms... Well..." Julian transformed into Yue, he smiled, "The Guardian of The Stars and Friendship would be cranky, right?" Merlin chanted, "Source of power, know my plight, unleash the power of my light! Starlight!" Merlin Li became Merlin. Merlin frowned, "You have no idea how cranky I can be, Yue, you have no idea." Nakaru smiled, "I might have an idea." Merlin was confused, "You, Nakaru, might have an idea of how cranky I might be?" Eli smiled, "After our departue from Tomeda, we watched everyone's outlook on our departue. Li and Sakura went on dates, Tory and Julian kept having their friendship, Yue always watched over Sakura, Layla kept teaching and dating Tory, Merlin Li and Melin went on dates as well, but... Merlin... Well... You loved peace as much as adventure and fun, and ever since we left, you always had a cranky face, and it showed through your alternate form," Merlin smiled, "And I kept that face for 2 whole months!" 

Merlin got out his sleeping bag, Ruby smiled, "Well, aren't you full of surprises, Merlin. Your sleeping bag is your only thing that doesn't have the panda." Merlin sighed, "I'm going to sleep. I'm so exhausted." Layla enterd the room and she smiled, "Look at him. Yue, Ruby, doesn't he look so innocent when he sleeps?" Yue sighed, "Yes. But his innocence hides incredible fighting and magic deployment skills," Ruby smiled, "Not only does he possess that, he also possess friendship. When he was always around the high school, I would always ask him what he was doing, and he'd smile at me and he'd cheerfully say , 'Oh, I'm just extending the hand of friendship, that's all.'" 

**Narrator:** What will the Clow Crew do on their first day of vacation? Find out in... 'Clow Crew Vactation!'   
  



	4. Clow Crew Vacation

**Clow Crew Vacation**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptors. Kid's WB, Nelvana and their respected affilates do. So there! 

** M**erlin woke up, and found that everyone was there. Eli smiled, "So, you've finally awaken from your slumber, Merlin." Tory laughed, "And I thought that Sakura was the only one who slept late." Sakura shot back, "And what's that supposed to mean, Tory?!" Merlin grinned, "People! We're on a vacation here! The main objective of a vacation is to relax, so why don't we do just that, for crying out loud!" Madison smiled, "Nice house, Eli." Eli said, "Thanks." Merlin thought, "Hm. Since England's the home for 007..." Merlin yelled, "Ah ha! I got it!" Melin asked, "What, cousin?" Merlin smiled evily, "The greatest movie idea since Ruby's movie!" Julian said, "Well, don't milk the suspense, what's it about?" Merlin said, "A mad scientist, along with his wife, and his two hench tigers, threaten to take over the world, and only the elite agents of the Clow Intelligence Agency can stop them." Tory said, "From the sound of it, sounds like a spy movie." Merlin nodded, "Yes. The devious Dr. Star, along with his wife, Ms. Moon..." Julian and Ruby said, "Hold it. Merlin, why are you casting us as bad guys?" Merlin grinned, "A long time ago, when Clow Reed was alive, Keroberos and Yue teamed up to play a prank on me. I vowed that one day, they'd get their just desserts. Consider this as their payback. Now can I get back to the movie?" The two nodded. Merlin smiled, "Anyway, Dr. Star and Ms. Moon, along with K and S, their two hench tigers are plotting to take over the world. Not if the Clow Intelligence Agency has to say about it!" Li said, "Sounds good so far." Sakura asked, "Who leads the agency?" Merlin grinned, "Led by the brillant M..." Ms. Mackenzie said, "Wait just a minute, Merlin. I'm the leader of the agency?" Merlin nodded, Ms. Mackenzie said, "At least I get a good part." Merlin said "Anyway, the brillant M leads the organization, and the organization has some hi-tech gadgets, thanks to the ever vigilant agent T." Tory guessed, "Let me think. I'm the gadget guy?" Merlin nodded. He said, "And the only people capble of kicking Dr. Star's butt are none other than the... Clow Intelligence's elite squadron, the Alpha Clow Force. Leading the team are Star, and The Kid." Li and Sakura said, "We're the leaders?" Merlin nodded. Sakura and Li both gave a high five to themselves. Merlin grinned evily, "Second in command, are Fighter, and Guardian." Melin grinned, "Me and Merlin are in second. Yeah!" Merlin said, "Last, but awesomely not the least, the agents Photographer and Magician." Eli and Madison gave some romantic looks to each other. 

** A**s Eli and Co. packed their things up, and headed for the Clow Airlines jet, Eli said, "We're filming this in Japan, right?" Merlin grinned, "Yup." Julian asked, "What's the opening theme?" Merlin grinned, "A duet featuring JD and Mariah Carey." Li said, "'Sweetheart', right?" Merlin nodded. Sakura said, "And the battle theme were all of us are gonna kick Dr. Star's butt is 'Honey'." Julian gave a low whistle. Madison said, "And the Closing theme will 'Always Be My Baby'." Li said, "Oy vei," Merlin yelled, "Well then, Clow Crew, let's... start filmin'!" 

**The End!**


End file.
